1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that prints data by using a recording material and, in particular, to a printing apparatus having a plurality of storing units that store the recording material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-323027 discusses a printing apparatus that prints data by rotating and moving a plurality of toner cartridges, in which when toner is exhausted in one toner cartridge, the toner cartridge is then moved to a replaceable position, and a user can replace the toner cartridge.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-078740 discusses a printing apparatus, in which an initialization operation is executed, including an operation for checking whether a cartridge is properly loaded or whether a toner cartridge normally functions, after completion of the replacement of the toner cartridge.
In the printing apparatus that performs the initialization operation, it is checked whether the toner cartridge is properly loaded, or whether the toner cartridge is normally operated, while actually rotating the toner cartridge.
In a case where a user expressly designates a mode (hereinafter, referred to as a replacement mode) for replacing a toner cartridge via a button and replaces the toner cartridge, the user sequentially replaces toner cartridges as a target. Thereafter, the user ends the replacement mode. The printing apparatus executes the initialization operation in response to ending of the replacement mode.
Instead of transition to the replacement mode, when an exhausted toner cartridge can be replaced only by moving the exhausted toner cartridge to a replaceable position, an operation for opening/closing a door to replace the toner cartridge enables recognition of the replacement of the toner cartridge.
However, if, each time the user replaces one toner cartridge and closes the door while a plurality of toner cartridges is concurrently exhausted, the printing apparatus executes the initialization operation, the usability may decrease. This is because each time the user replaces the toner cartridge, the user needs to wait for the initialization operation to be completed.